robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat D
The Second Wars - Heat D was one of twelve heats which determined the Semi Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. *This heat was the first appearance of Razer and Behemoth in competition. *This heat also featured the third seed Bodyhammer, who fell at the Gauntlet stage. This signified the first time that a seed lost in Round 1. *Team Razer would fight every team in this heat except Elvis at some point in the show's history, and it fought Team Make Robotics four times. Competing Robots Newcomers Behemoth From Hemel Hempsted *Team Members: Anthony Pritchard, Michael Pritchard and Edward Pritchard *Weight: 67.7kg *Dimensions: 95 x 50 x 55cm *Speed: 5mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground Clearance: 15mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: 1000kg front lifting shovel *Notes: Weapon powered by 'sodastream' CO2 cylinder Inquisitor From Aylesbury in Buckinghamshire *Team Members: Keith Millwall and Gavin Hatton *Weight: 64.5kg *Dimensions: 135 x 70 x 38cm *Speed: 15mph *Turning circle: 0.7m *Ground Clearance: 5mm *Power: 24V (5 batteries) *Weapons: Chainsaw and rear mounted flail *Notes: Gavin was placed 4th in a Mr Great Britain bodybuiding comp Milly-Ann Bug From Leeds *Team Members: Geoff Warren, Martin Dawson and Ben Weaver *Weight: 53.0kg *Dimensions: 140 x 62 x 40cm *Speed: 5mph *Turning circle: 0.7m *Ground Clearance: 55mm *Power: 6 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Circular saw/ wooden mandibles *Notes: Head and torso independently driven Razer From Bournemouth *Team Members: Simon Scott, Ian Lewis *Weight: 78.8kg *Dimensions: 115 x 70 x 80cm *Speed: 11mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground Clearance: 8-90mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: 9 tonne piercing/crushing arm *Notes: Driven by 2 x 12V golf caddy motors Veterans Bodyhammer From Gloucester *Team Members: Robin Herrick, David Gribble and Andrew Dayton-Lovett *Weight: 77.0kg *Dimensions: 80 x 80 x 65cm *Speed: 15mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground Clearance: 5mm *Power: 1 x 24V battery *Weapons: 6' circular saw *Notes: Robin and Andrew work in the nuclear power industry Elvis From Enfield in Middlesex *Team Members: Neil Lambert and John Ebdon *Weight: 83.0kg *Dimensions: 140 x 145 x 80cm *Speed: 10mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground Clearance: 10-140mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: 50kg lifting flap and 12' diamond disc *Notes: Pneumatically driven wheels and groung clearance (CO2) Gauntlet 1. Razer - Completed - Razer went straight for the ramrig, but found it hard to point straight down the ramrig and in its delay was trapped by the saws. The saws retracted quickly, and Razer was able to get through to Shunt. Razer drove in underneath Shunt and pushed the house robot straight back to the endzone. 2. Behemoth - Completed - Behemoth slowly weaved towards the brick wall, but managed to knock down the wall easily using its lifting scoop. With a breeze blocks still on top of it Behemoth steadily made its way over the ramp, and tried to push past Sgt. Bash. When the house robot moved away, Behemoth quickly crossed the line, only for Shunt to charge into it. 3. Inquisitor - Completed - Inquisitor steadily drove towards the ramrig, where Jonathan Pearce revealed that most of the saws were not working. The robot bumped into the sides and one half of the ramrig several times, but managed to get clear. Then it was pushed around in circles by Shunt and then into the tank trap, but managed to escape the house robot leaving it with a clear run to the endzone. 4. Milly-Ann-Bug - 8.4m - Milly-Ann-Bug turned towards the ramrig, and slowly made its way through and out of the ramrig and the saws. However, Shunt blocked its way and pushed Milly-Ann-Bug back into the wall, before lifting and axing the machine. With five seconds left Shunt then dropped the robot, which drove straight across into the opposite wall. Sgt. Bash tried to set the robot alight, but only singed its hair. Shunt nudged Milly-Ann-Bug to set it free as cease was called. 5. Elvis - 3.7m - Elvis slowly moved towards the brick wall, adjusting the ground clearance on the way. It then used its lifter to help knock down the brick wall, but it could not get over the bricks. It remained in the same place for the rest of the run until cease was called. Even so, it finished slightly further down the course than Bodyhammer, putting it through. 6. Bodyhammer - 3.0m - Bodyhammer went straight down the ramrig route, but quickly became wedged on the ramrig itself. The ground clearance of the robot meant that the wheels could not touch the ground. Sir Killalot eventually freed Bodyhammer, but then pushed it into the circular saws where the robot became wedged in a similar fashion. Unable to move, it stayed there until cease was called. Bodyhammer's failure was a huge shock for the team and the other competitors. Eliminated: Bodyhammer Trial (Football) 1. Razer-1st Goal-''' The Razer team attached a metal bar to the crushing claw of their robot, which allowed it to push the ball much more efficiently. Razer raced to the ball, taking it towards the goal at a great speed. However the ball went wide. Dead Metal, whilst trying to push Razer back accidentally pushed the ball into the goal. As Razer was last to touch it, it went through. 2. 'Behemoth-2nd Goal-' Milly-Ann Bug dribbled with the ball, but was lifted off the ground by Elvis. This allowed Behemoth to push past Milly-Ann-Bug and take the ball, it moved steadily towards the goal and despite the attempts of Dead Metal and Elvis made it through to score. 3. 'Inquisitor-3rd Goal-' Inquisitor, with its first touch took the ball towards the goal but then lost control of it and it went spinning into the wall. Dead Metal pushed Inquisitor back and then proceeded to attack Elvis. This left the goal open and Inquisitor nudged the ball just over the line. 4. Elvis-4th Goal-''' Neither Elvis or Milly-Ann-Bug went for the ball from the start, both robots stuck around the goal for a while. Sgt. Bash came in and began to melt Elvis's head, Elvis escaped and took control of the ball whilst the House Robots attacked Milly-Ann-Bug. Elvis struggled to get the ball under its control, but used its flipper to roll the ball towards the goal, but with the goal open they flicked it wide. Sgt Bash tried to stop Elvis but only moved the ball closer to the goal. Very slowly Elvis pushed the ball nearer and nearer to the goal and eventually Dead Metal helped the ball over the line to eliminate Milly-Ann-Bug. Eliminated: Milly-Ann-Bug Arena Semi-Finals *Razer vs. Inquisitor At the start of the fight, Razer got behind Inquisitor and shoved it into the PPZ and the side wall. With Inquisitor trapped Razer began to crush the robot, breaking its flail mechanism. Then Shunt began to hammer at Inquisitor's armour, all though it didn't cause much damage. By now the Inquisitor team had given up but Razer kept on crushing the bodywork of Inquisitor, this time almost peeling a panel off. The house robots began to close in on Inquisitor, Matilda cutting into it with her chainsaw. Suddenly, Inquisitor began moving away from Razer, despite the damage it had taken. Razer, on the other hand, was stationary due to damage done by Inquisitor's flail. Razer's claw lifted up and descended, but Razer's attempts to move left the house robots unfazed, as Matilda flipped it over. Shunt axed the underbelly of the downed robot, then Sgt Bash set it alight with his flamethrower. Winner: Inquisitor *Elvis vs. Behemoth Behemoth drove at Elvis with its scoop raised and Elvis tried to use its flipper but couldn't lift Behemoth. Elvis then turned around to use its cutting disc, causing a shower of sparks to fly off it as the weapons connected. Behemoth lifted up Elvis, then dropped it down as Dead Metal hit the cutting disc with one of his pincers, causing more sparks to fly. Behemoth slowly nudged Elvis into the PPZ, where it was axed by Shunt, then it opened the lifter allowing Matilda to slice into the electronics with her chainsaw. Its cutting disc sliced through the side wall, but then was forced away by Dead Metal and hammered by Shunt. The collar around the Elvis head was damaged by Shunt and so were the sides of the robot. It was then bulldozed onto the flame pit by Matilda and Dead Metal. Winner: Behemoth Final *'Inquisitor vs. Behemoth' Inquisitor had taken a lot of damage from the fight with Razer and the team had to forego its chainsaw as their main weapon. Despite Inquisitor's aggressive attack at Behemoth, the latter was able to push Inquisitor first onto the spikes and then into Sir Killalot who ripped its flail from the back of the robot. Inquisitor was once again pushed into the PPZ where it was attacked by Dead Metal and Matilda. It was Sir Killalot, however, who struck the final blow, overturning Inquisitor with its lance. Winner: Behemoth Category:The Second Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer